


No-one knows what it's like behind blue eyes

by eliocentrica



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco's POV, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Hurt, Missing Moments, Sectumsempra, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:50:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliocentrica/pseuds/eliocentrica
Summary: This is a short songfic about Draco's struggles in Sixth Year. I was listening to Limp Bizkit's cover of The Who's "Behind Blue Eyes" and I immediately though of Draco. I encourage you to listen to the song while reading the story.Some warnings: The only character present in the story is Draco and the others are just mentioned. The rating I chose is due to a swear word I included and the fact that Sectumsempra happens.





	No-one knows what it's like behind blue eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I am new to the platform. This fanfic has not been beta-ed but hopefully it's not that bad. Any feedback is appreciated, especially if you do not like this fic and you take the time to explain why.  
> Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters mentioned, nor the plot this fic is based on. I do not own the song lyrics either.

Draco is sitting on the window sill in his dorm room alone. His class mates are having dinner upstairs in the Great Hall and he's staring at the deep blue of the lake outside the window.

He hasn't shared with anybody the actual task he must accomplish this year to please the Dark Lord and possibly raise his family's standing in the Dark Lord's eyes.

 

After finding out that the Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirements has a twin at Burgin&Burke's shop, the plan was drafted up pretty quickly in his mind. The Death Eaters could apparate in the shop, enter the cabinet there and come out in the Room of Requirements, ready to take Hogwarts right under Dumbledore's nose.

 

The thing is... the Cabinet in the Room of Requirements isn't working properly. Every object or small animal he's conjured up so far to send the other way comes back either rotten or dead.

 

Weeks have passed since his first try, then months and he isn't close to fixing it. As if the pressure from his family isn't enough, Snape started following him to find out what he's doing at night instead of being in his dorm. He offered his help, telling Draco the Dark Lord shared with him the content of the task assigned to Draco. But Draco would not get the help he so desperately needs.

 

It's not just pride and not wanting to admit he needs the help, it's also that if the Dark Lord finds out he didn't do this on his own, his family will never be trusted enough by the Dark Lord again. And Draco knows how his parents have suffered for their sins after the Dark Lord disappeared when he was just a baby. They are _still_ suffering the rage and disappointment of the Dark Lord. Draco thinks angrily about his Father in Azkaban.

 

> _No one knows what it's like to feel these feelings like I do, and I blame you_
> 
> _No one bites back as hard on their anger, none of the pain and woe can show through_
> 
> _And no one knows what it's like to be mistreated, to be defeated..._

 

Sometimes Draco cannot keep his feelings in check and ends up getting into fights with Potter, the fucking Golden Boy who's got it easy. But since he's noticed that Harry is onto him, he's tried to avoid him as much as possible. But this time... this time is different.

 

Moaning Myrtle found him sobbing in the Second Floor Girl's Bathroom and she tried to calm him down. Draco feels like he could let go for a moment and get it all out.

 

> _No one knows what it's like to be the bad man, to be the sad man behind blue eyes_
> 
> _And no one knows what it's like to be hated, to be fated to telling only lies_
> 
> _But my dreams they aren't as empty as my conscience seems to be_

 

Somehow Potter manages to find him there and they get into what Draco thinks is their final fight. They shoot spells at each other. Draco needs to prove to himself that he can go through with his plan. He can hurt people. Really make them hurt.

 

“Cruc-” his voice is cut off when he feels his body hurting so much and gashes appear on it, blood spurting out. He can't help it but fall on the cold stone floor. And now he's bleeding to death.

 

> _I have hours, only lonely..._
> 
> _My love is vengeance and that's never free_
> 
> _I wish, I wish... I wish it was all that easy_

 


End file.
